


Sappy

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, This is after the do though, also headcanon that khonjins mom was also named Shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin's mom and dad were disgustingly sappy tbh





	Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this for myself tbh  
> If you have any questions about this hmu at train-whistles-at-night (or if you want an in-character response from gilmore; gilmore-igiul) on Tumblr

They breathe heavily for a moment in the quiet of the room. Gilmore's hair sticks up at odd angles where it's been tugged on and had fingers run through it. Shelby sits back, face flushed nearly bright red.  
  
Gilmore breathes in deeply, and laughs, dropping back onto the bed. Shelby's laughter quickly follows. She helps him sit up again, scoots close and wraps her arms around him. He does the same, and brings a hand to pet her hair. He kisses the top of her head, "y-you okay?" She let's out a happy with and nods. "Good?" She laughs.  
  
" _Very.._ Are you okay?" She looks up to him from where she had laid her head against his chest. He gives her a smile.  
  
"I'm fine, d-dear, just calming down." She hums in response and adjusts herself to how she was again, head against her husband's chest.   
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, breathing slowing down to a normal pace. Shelby hummed, "Gilly?"  
  
"Yes, d-dear?"  
  
She gave him a kiss. "I really love you." Gilmore practically beamed at the words.   
  
"I love you too." He said, pulling her further onto his lap. He cuddled more into her, lazily beginning to press smooches on her.  
  
She giggled when he kissed her neck, very ticklish. "Gilly-! Come onnn, I'm tired! Let's sleep,," he raised a brow at her.  
  
"How about we clean up first, m-mes-messy lady." Shelby's cheeks flushed red at this.  
  
"Hey!" And Gilmore laughed. She puffed out her cheeks. "I'm no messier than you!" Gilmore laughed harder, hugging her close.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm only te-tea-teasing! I didn't mean anything by it, love.." Shelby stopped pouting finally, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I know you didn't, goof." He hummed, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm your goof, th-though."  
  
"I know.. Should we clean up?" Gilmore nodded, and hummed a yes. Shelby began to get off the bed, but Gilmore was already off. He happily lifted up bridal style, laughing at her squeak of surprise.            
  
He gave her another kiss, and began to carry to the bathroom to get clean, Shelby already babbling about something else on the way.


End file.
